The Chosen
by Ziven
Summary: Poem about my favorite ToS pairing, Zelos Wilder and Lloyd Irving. Written in the format of Edgar Allen Poe's The Raven. Graphic, I suppose, so don't read if you don't like yaoi, or lyrical, rhyming graphicness. Or if you're not old enough physically or m


Hey, guys. I know, I should be using this time to get the rest of Calm up. But I wanted so badly to put this up. I found a fic by someon named Aisuru--my friend printed it out and gave it to me. I was inspired to do this for various fandoms, and this is the first one--I feel kinda bad; if I used all my resources like this for Calm, I would already have chapter 16 up...but I promised by next week, and I'm seriously going to work on it. I will start typing it tomorrow during my lunch hour (12:00 to 1:00, incase any fans want to send me a message.)

This is inspired by Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven", if you don't recognize the structure...**

* * *

**

**The Chosen (Smirked the Chosen)**

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a book math problem—until my eyes were sore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping  
As of someone gently rapping glove covered knuckles upon my door.  
"I am hearing things," I muttered, "No one is knocking on my door—  
Only this and nothing more."

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And I studied by the fireplace, just as Raine gave a snore.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow;--vainly I had sought to borrow  
Understanding from math sorrow—though it had never worked before.  
Comfort from the problems that I'd failed on all my tests before—  
Turn the page and try some more…

As the old book's pages crinkled, stars outside the window twinkled,  
And the flames of fireplace shone its light upon the hotel floor,  
I sensed the presence of a person, truly thought that it was irksome  
And I wondered, "Is it Genis? To see what studying has done good for?"  
Then I thought, "I'll just ignore it, and I'll try to study more—"  
I thought this and nothing more.

Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
"Genis? Guys?" I called to the outside from hotel floor,  
"The fact is I am not napping, and I hear your knuckles rapping,  
And I hear your knuckles tapping. All that I am asking for  
Is for you to let me study; don't make me come outside that door!  
This I ask and nothing more."

Deep into the darkness, peering, at the door now I was leering,  
Thinking Genis was trying to scare me, a thought I'd never thought before,  
But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness was no token  
And the only words there spoken were, "Studying? Do something more!  
Since you're already awake, Lloyd, of fun we should have some more!"  
This I heard, and nothing more.

"Oh, Zelos," I then grumbled, though I did laugh as he tumbled,  
As he tripped over his own feet; he came crashing through the door.  
"Oh, Zelos," I repeated, Oh! That Chosen's so conceited!  
Like I'd have fun with him when I have tests to prepare for!  
He disturbed my studies, scared me half to death, crashed through my door!  
I laughed at him a few times more.

Away from him I turned then, planning on trying to study again,  
Since the source of interruptions had fallen onto the floor.  
"That hurt!" he shouted. I ignored him, moving to the bed on a whim,  
Smirking as he raised aching limb, "Look Lloyd, math is such a bore!  
Genis shouldn't make you study math—oh, its such a bore!"  
Shook my head and studied more.

Zelos said, "Studying you need to ditch!" And my hands began to twitch,  
It would not be hard to let the book fall on the hotel floor.  
"If you want fun, go find some hunnies, look, I'll even give you money!"  
But I thought, "He's right! Why study when fun I could be having outdoors?  
How can I resist when all this math is such a bore?"  
So I looked at Zelos more.

This is where my tale gets tragic. Looking at Zelos's eyes, like magic,  
Seemed to hypnotize me like I've never been entranced before.  
Then, you see, I became restless—closed the book, and it fell; just reckless  
Yes, the same old book that Genis worked so very hard to pay for.  
With the fall some pages tore, the sound echoing across hotel floor.  
Smirked the Chosen, "Nevermore."

Yes, the Chosen, standing lonely by my rented bed spoke only  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing further then he uttered, and my heart inside me fluttered,  
Till I scarcely more than muttered, "Other books have torn before—  
I can study other pages; go, things will be just like before."  
Smirked the Chosen, "Nevermore."

With torn pages collected in my hand, I then reflected,  
That a night with Zelos free of studying could have in store.  
Zelos gave a dangerous look, and carefully I set down the book  
As he settled in the tiniest nook, of the bed where I rocked back and fore.  
"Lloyd…" he began, but he stopped and simply stared at hotel door.  
While I pondered his, "Nevermore."

Thus I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing  
What he thought; but the way he said my name made me think more.  
"Lloyd…" there I sat divining, his head on my lap reclining  
"Yes, Zelos?' I replied, but his question I could not implore.  
He grew silent, possibilities of what could be I did explore  
From when he smirked his, "Nevermore."

As time passed, the night grew colder, and the Chosen, he grew bolder,  
Cuddling beside me in my bed, no longer looking at the door.  
When I yawned, my neck he nuzzled. By his actions I was puzzled  
"Lloyd," he said, but this time kissing me as never before.  
I gasped, taken aback; he had never done this before.  
I forgot his, "Nevermore."

"Zelos? What…?" I was confused, but my thoughts inside me mused  
"Perhaps this was what he meant by the fun of which he wanted more."  
He kissed me again—unexpected! But this time, I think, I let it  
Happen; it felt good, and I had never been kissed like that before!  
"Lloyd, I love you; though it's a lot, 'tis your love in return that I ask for!"  
Never mind his "Nevermore."

I could not speak; I was speechless, and my soul inside me, listless  
I could not imagine 'twas my feelings that he wanted more  
Than hunnies, than the glorious life of a Chosen that he'd lived before.  
"What about Sheena, or Presea, or Raine—the other hunnies your heart vied for?"  
He kissed me yet again; I rose, moving to sit upon the hotel floor.  
Smirked the Chosen, "Nevermore."

So the Chosen, he pursued me, and I'm sure a look of glee  
In his blue eyes I did see, as he pinned me onto the hotel floor.  
"No you don't," he said, blushing, and his heartbeat I felt rushing  
As was mine, so I pulled him to me on that hotel floor.  
"I love you too," I said, "but those hunnies of yours with me you must ignore  
For you will leave me nevermore."

"Fine," he said breathlessly, then he was upon me, kissing me  
Hands roaming everywhere across me;— I wanted more.  
I'd completely forgotten the book beside us, pages broken up and torn.  
I prayed that no one else could hear us as we kissed upon the floor.  
For as he kissed me I made noises I never could have made before  
"I will leave you nevermore."

Yes, I groaned as Zelos nibbled, and my flesh inside me tingled  
And I felt the cold a little, as nimble fingers removed my clothes  
As well as his own, and there we made love upon that hotel floor.  
Touches fleeting, gripping places no one else had touched before.  
And yet again I prayed no one could hear us from outside that door.  
"I will leave you nevermore."

Such bliss I could not help my sighing, the look on Zelos's face implying  
The same just as he plunged inside me, a feeling I could not ignore.  
I cried out, my soul ecstatic, he kissed me to contain the racket,  
From my lips; I had truly found love there on that hotel floor.  
Oh! Yes! And how much making love to him I do adore.  
I'll be his forever more.

* * *

I know that I'm probably going to get some hate from the Zelos/Sheena lovers, as well as Lloyd/Colette lovers, but, hey. There was a warning, just because there aren't that many good ToS fics doesn't mean that you must spend all of your time reading every one that someone releases...I love that pairing, and I shall stick to it until the end! Dost thou know? I love yaoi romance! out ot shakespeare mode give me ya thoughts, and if you want a poem like this for your fav pairing (NO YGO pairings with Anzu!) I'll go ahead and do it, if I know anything about it. 

Ja ne!

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


End file.
